


无花果的啼哭（上）

by siruphial



Series: 钥匙 [1]
Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mystery
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruphial/pseuds/siruphial
Summary: 这是一篇包含了作者各种性癖的惊悚小说。在拍摄过程中没有酒井户受到伤害。
Relationships: Fukuda Tamotsu | Perforator | Anaido/Narihisago Akihito | Sakaido
Series: 钥匙 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766236
Kudos: 15





	无花果的啼哭（上）

\---  
我猛然惊醒。一片漆黑。

心脏一下一下重捶如擂鼓，我只能平躺着等待它平静下来。与此同时意识终于开始运作，我在哪里？发生了什么？

等等，我是谁？

想不起来。我的手指探索着抚摸到身下的平面，坚实的触感，似乎裹着一层布料，好像是床单。我继续探索，平面在不远处向下转了个弯，下面似乎是金属。钢管。我知道自己应该是躺在一个类似平板床的物体上。我坐起来，腿荡到床外，试探着伸了一下。是地面。略微令我安心了一点。

我扶着床慢慢站起来，眼前依然一片漆黑。这时旁边伸出一只手，托住了我的胳膊：

“哟，兄弟。”

灯光顿时大亮。我还没来得及对那人挥拳便不得已收回手臂挡住了眼睛。在瞳孔适应光线前我只能眯着眼睛透过反射性涌出的泪水模模糊糊看见眼前的人影，很高，似乎正在后退。我稍稍安心了一点，慢慢放下胳膊，依然警觉地挡在胸前，以防遭遇更多突然袭击。

现在我已经能看清周围了。刚刚抓我的男人正靠在墙边，两手似乎为了证明自己清白般举在半空。他的身后是纯白的墙壁，再往上是天花板，也是白的。我低头看看地面，白色。似乎都是同一种材料。我刚刚躺的是一张铺着白色被单的不锈钢担架床，黑色的橡胶轮隐藏在影子中。我抬头，看见一组正在发出白色冷光的日光灯。我顺着日光灯看向右边，一扇双开的门静静合着。门是金属的，门上有两块大面积的不透明毛玻璃，下面是两道不锈钢的管状把手。

我把头转向另一侧，看见了一面镜子。

里面的粉发男人正带着困惑和警惕的表情打量着镜子映出的影像，他身后是刚刚看到的门和床，还有一把像牙医用的大型躺椅，圆形的底座和青绿色的皮质椅面，两边是扶手和两个架子。墙边靠着两个柜子和一张矮桌，高一点的柜子上半部分是透明的，里面放着一些瓶子和盒子，矮一点的柜子表面光滑，没有把手，矮桌是空的。男人把视线再次转回镜子，看向墙边的男人。高个男人显然也发现了粉发男人正在注视他，似乎心情很好地举起手向他打了个招呼。

“你是谁？”

高个男人有着一头显眼的浅蓝色短发，和粉发男人的头发不同，虽然长度差不多，但却是垂下来的。“不应该先问问自己是谁吗？兄弟。”

先前提问的男人皱起了眉头。“是你把我带到这来的？”

蓝发男人微微吃了一惊，但很快又眯起眼睛：“天哪，我没想到你居然会这么觉得……不，不是，好吧。”他离开墙壁站直，对面的男人条件反射地后退了一步。他实在是太高了，一身蓝色短风衣和下面露出的长腿更让他看起来神秘且有压迫感。“我叫穴井户，而你是酒井户。我和你一样，一醒来就在这个房间里了。”

被称作酒井户的男人依然瞪着他，似乎想从他的表情中判断这个自称穴井户的家伙有没有说谎。穴井户毫不在意地回望过去，嘴角甚至微微扬起，似乎看见粉发男人——酒井户伤脑筋是件极其有意思的事。

酒井户。穴井户。名字格式一致，音节也相同，所以这就是刚刚他称呼自己为兄弟的原因？但他为什么知道自己的名字？甚至还知道我的？

酒井户的疑虑并没有被打消，他继续观察着穴井户，和这个房间。刚刚有一件事情他没来得及去想，那就是这个房间有着六面墙，构成一个蜂巢状的等六边形。但这个房间的布置，无论是从颜色，还是家具——如果那奇怪的躺椅属于家具，怎么看这都像是一个手术室。并且这样就解开了门的样式问题，很明显那是一个方便推入病床的双向门。但他从没见过六边形的手术室，以及这样几乎占满一面墙、仿佛审讯室里才有的大面积玻璃镜子。

酒井户凑到镜子前，用手遮住头上的光，努力想透过镜子看向另一侧，如果这是和审讯室一样的单面镜的话。但他一无所获。镜子的那头有的只是六边形房间的倒影。

穴井户看着他怏怏不乐地走回来，又试图去推那双向门，忍不住笑出了声。“兄弟，别费劲了，你还在睡觉的时候我就试过了，根本打不开。”

酒井户的手刚碰到不锈钢门把，没理他泼的冷水，用力推了两下，纹丝不动。他又使劲拽了几下，还是一样的结局，仿佛这门把是装在了墙上，而不是理应设计出来一推就开的活板门上。

酒井户踢了门一脚，只收获了脚趾的抗议。他忿忿地白了笑得更大声了的穴井户一眼，一屁股坐回他刚刚躺在上面的担架床上。

“所以你早就知道我们被困在这里了？”

酒井户发问，这个房间和这个男人看起来都那么的不可信，他的理智决心保护这具身体，不放松一丝警惕。

“嗯，怎么说呢，”蓝发男人夸张地举起一只手，“我得知这个情况，严格说来其实也没有比你‘早’特别多。”

他把手指张开，翻过去，又翻回来。“如你所见，在我对你说出第一句话之前，这个房间都是完全黑暗的。我试过寻找开关或者任何光源，结局都是一无所获。我顺着墙壁摸了一圈，大致摸清了这个房间的构造，以及你，另一个活人存在于这房间里的事实。当然，我也试过开门，你现在也知道了，根本就打不开。”

穴井户放下手，注视着酒井户。“还有另外一个你大概还没有注意到的事实，就是，”

“这个房间并没有通风口，而我们暂时还没有感到窒息。”

00:13:29

两个人分别坐在担架床和墙边的矮桌上。在过去的两小时又三十六分钟里，他们已经把整个房间所有可以分析的东西都彻底研究了个遍，包括柜子里的各种瓶瓶罐罐以及躺椅托盘上的奇怪器具。所有迹象都显示这里确凿无疑地就是一个手术室。一个没有通风装置、只有一面镜子和六面墙的奇怪的手术室。

“或许……”穴井户把玩着一卷绷带，这是从高柜子中的医疗箱里找出来的，就放在码得整整齐齐的碘酒、双氧水和酒精后面。“把我们关进这房间的人根本就没想过要让我们活着出来呢？”

酒井户简短哼了一声作为回答。他正在检查担架床上床单的材质，试图找到制造商的蛛丝马迹，好帮助他们至少确认自己大致在哪儿。到底什么地方才会修这种奇怪的建筑？他们抓自己的目的是什么？还有这个男人，为什么要把他和自己关在一起？

床单很白。白得找不出一点瑕疵。这是他见过最完美的棉麻混纺织物，而他从来没有对这样的东西这么失望过。下面的床和旁边的躺椅一样，也蒙着青绿色的皮面。说来奇怪，他们两人似乎没有一个人想要坐上那张躺椅，哪怕酒井户已经先占领了担架床的位置，蓝风衣男也只是耸耸肩，把矮桌上的东西推到一边，坐下休息。

躺椅正对着镜子。

穴井户坐在躺椅左侧，注视着酒井户在躺椅右侧忙忙碌碌。

“……我有个想法。”

穴井户看看酒井户，又看了看镜子。

“既然怎么样都找不到线索的话——”

他慢吞吞地拉长音。

“不如试试看问问镜子？”

这次酒井户的注意力终于舍得从已经被第34次拿起来反复观察的锃亮的不锈钢手术钳上分出一部分到穴井户身上了。他皱着眉头盯着他，好像不确定自己刚才听见的是什么。

“我说，问问镜子，”穴井户表情很认真，认真到让人不知道他是否是本来脑子就有点问题还是在不合时宜地开并不好玩的玩笑。他手里还握着刚刚那卷绷带。

“我们刚刚已经把镜子的每一寸都检查过了，”酒井户强调。“没有丝毫的异常，甚至连一丁点扭曲的地方都没有，就是面极其完美的镜子。”

“没错。而你不觉得这个房间里所有的东西都有些完美得过分了吗？”穴井户手撑在矮桌边缘，头歪向耸起的一边肩膀。“医疗器具都是新的，包括消毒药水、绷带、棉球这些常用消耗品，都是从未开封的。正常的医院会出现这种情况吗？从来没有人使用过的、却把所有*应该*有的东西，都准备得整整齐齐的，密室。”

酒井户一言不发，用沉默鼓励他说完。

穴井户笑了一下，跳下了矮桌。

“所以我啊……从刚刚就觉得，”

他摇晃着踱到镜子前面。“——或许我们根本就找错了方向呢。”

他深吸一口气。

“镜子啊镜子，告诉我我们应该怎样才能出去？”

酒井户不知道自己是谁，也想不起他来到这里之前的遭遇，但他十分确定自己是个现实主义者，真实与虚构他分得很开，就算像现在这样被关进一个诡异的密室，他也依然不会放弃丝毫从房间的布置当中找出脱身线索的努力。

他也从来不相信现实中会有什么童话故事的情节，何况从刚刚开始这个房间里只有他们两个，也没有什么戴着木偶面具的神秘男人对他们说“我想和你们玩一个游戏”之类的可笑台词。破解谜题是他天生的使命，而他确信无疑。

所以当穴井户夸张地咏叹白雪公主恶毒后母的名台词时，他只想翻白眼然后继续回到手上的工作。

“哇喔。”镜子前面传来穴井户的一声惊叹。酒井户猜想他大概发现了什么新的线索，但他宁愿等待对方总结出一个结论，因此他并没有从阅读消毒水的标签中抬起头。“……可真是个让人想不到的条件啊。”

被卖了个关子的粉发男人终于抬起头，想瞪他一眼，然而他的视线随即凝固在镜子上出现的一行红字上：

“只有当钥匙被娩出后，你们才被获准离开房间。”

信息量过载带来的冲击让酒井户瞠目结舌半天没回过神，与此同时镜子前面的穴井户倒是饶有趣味地研究起镜子——暂且用这个名字代指无论是出于什么目的、把他们两人关在这间密室的幕后无形力量，和它的代行者吧。在最初的几个试探性问题后提问者很快发现镜子只会回答关于破解密室的方法的问题，对其他一切都毫无反应。

现在镜子提供的答案已经在两个人的倒影上排出了一行列表。

“在▽的身体里存在钥匙的胚胎。当△用精子进行激活后，胚胎才会开始发育。八小时后发育成熟，并离开母体。”

“母体……？不、等等，这是不是搞错了什么？我们两个，都是男的吧？应该没有任何一个人有生育功能才对…？”

“确认胚胎已植入。房间里的空气足够两个成年人类呼吸24小时，并提供食物和水用于补充体力，以及尽可能完备的医疗帮助。你们的任务是配合完成胚胎的激活和发育。”

穴井户探头插话，“如果不生出来会怎么样？”

“24小时后房间会被自动刷新。”

刷新……的指清理掉没有分娩或分娩失败的尸体的意思吗？抑或还有更糟糕的什么？毕竟在这样一个无法反抗的环境里，而自己看上去毫无谈判的权利，甚至物理法则也被扭曲，植入胚胎……难道我们在没有知觉的时候被人体改造过？

想到这里酒井户突然站起来，开始解下围巾。正好轮到穴井户提出下一个问题。

“正三角和倒三角是什么意思？要怎么区分我们俩哪个是哪个？”

“是标记母体和给养个体的记号。”

“记号、标记……那就是说在我们身上咯？”穴井户喃喃自语着转过身。“啊、兄弟倒是很自觉主动嘛。急着想确认自己是被分配了哪个任务吗？”他一边说笑一边摆动手指隔空点了酒井户三下。

酒井户不理他。他已经脱掉了咖啡色的风衣外套，软软地在地上叠成一滩。浅灰色的西装外套扣子刚刚解开，穴井户一边欣赏着这个长得像男孩的男人继续脱衣服，一边也开始解开自己的扣子。

“从给出的条件来看似乎做正三角要比较好耶，毕竟我们都是男性，突然身体里多了个小东西实在是很难想象那种感觉……不过到底为什么要找两个男的啊？说起来如果是两个女性的话它所谓的‘激活’要怎么实现我还真有点想象不到，你说呢？”

酒井户还是没有搭理穴井户的跳跃思维发言。他的注意力都在集中感受身体有没有什么异常上，不过就算进行了改造，看在这房间如此理所当然的态度上应该也不会让当事人察觉出异状才对……“啊。”

两人异口同声，只不过一个是不带感情的惊奇，一个是似乎被吓到、生生扼住半截的惨呼。酒井户抓着黑色T恤下摆的手微微有些颤抖；在他的小腹上，有一个明确无疑的、不祥的记号：▽。

黑色的倒三角就那么印在那里，像一张讽刺的嘴，嘲笑着他们无谓的努力。尖锐的边和角似乎要刺破他的腹部、他的内脏、他的眼球，他曾相信的犹如脚下地面与地心引力的存在般天经地义的一切信条。

他是那个被选中受孕的母体。

“它在吓唬我们！根本就不会有事，我倒要在这里呆上24小时看看到底会发生什么！”

酒井户难得地情绪有些激动。

“我们非常不建议你们这样做。”镜子迅速回答。

酒井户靠在躺椅的底座上，头深深地埋在两膝间，手指神经质地抠着头发。

穴井户默默无言地注视着他。虽然现在已经没有必要了，不过他还是在自己的后腰上发现了与酒井户对应的黑色三角形。“激活”的时候就会重叠在一起吗，真是极度简单又极度精妙的设计，几乎有一丝美学和符号学上的研究价值了，穴井户心不在焉地想给设计者鼓鼓掌。

就在这时，他的余光注意到镜子角落的一处跳动闪光，刚才他们的注意力全部都在镜子给出的答案和条款上，忽视了这个地方。

他凑近那些闪动的数字。

是倒计时。

03:46:27

“我说，为什么你这么想要出去呢？”

两人从刚刚发现倒计时开始，又沉默了十几分钟，酒井户始终保持着姿势一动不动，穴井户则是给自己找了个舒服的位置坐下，歪着头继续观察那个受到严重精神打击的人。

听到他的问题，粉发男子埋着的头稍微抬了一下，似乎想要反驳他难道不想出去？最终却又低了回去。还没有放弃吗，还在思索解决方案吗，可怜的小脑瓜，就算被这样折磨，答案也只会有一个啊。就算你不愿意相信也好，这是唯一的生的希望。

生——活下去，延续与诞生，所有生物的本能，甚至包括这个不知来头的、一切形态不明的意志，它要通过他们完成生命的延续，并以此作为钥匙、迫使他们照料并排除威胁到这些年幼存在的可能性。

穴井户不知道这是一种什么感觉。求生欲，听起来像是和食欲性欲睡眠欲一样会让人产生主动追求冲动的东西，可惜对于穴井户而言，维持“活着”这个状态就像保持一个匀速运动的物体的运动状态，如果中途撞上什么，或者被其他作用力拉住而逐渐趋向静止，他也只会耸耸肩，接受这个结局。他很早就意识到自己和别人在这一点上的分歧，同时也很惊奇于自己居然这样都能活到今天，看来即便是没有求生欲的个体，也同样没有主动去追求“改变”状态的动机吧。

酒井户不一样，他是个正常人。在遇到使物体停下的力的时候会尝试加速去摆脱，会开始燃烧自己，挣扎，像颗划破大气层的炫目流星，多漂亮啊，穴井户赞叹。

他值得活下去，他想。

“没错，我其实并不在乎能不能出去、能不能活下去。”穴井户蹲在酒井户面前。他说话时带起的气流轻轻拂过粉红色的发梢。“可你不一样。你想出去，不是吗？”

“我想，这可能就是‘它们’选中我们的理由吧。”

穴井户抱着膝盖，微微侧脸看向镜子的方向。现在镜中没有他们两人，只有一间纯白色的空荡荡的手术室。

“让我帮你吧。我想帮助你。”穴井户重复。声音诚挚而恳切。“就算最后一切都不会有什么改变，至少我们还可以在最后几个小时里过得快乐一点，不是吗。”

他在刺目的白光里头晕目眩地回想起刚刚两秒钟里发生的事情。抱着头的男人突然暴起给了他一个头锤并把他撞翻在地，现在正站在他身前冷冷地鄙视着他。

他只是说了实话——噢，对了，实话在“正常人”那里一向不是十分受欢迎，穴井户后知后觉。

“哈哈……怎么样，要试试吗？”

穴井户捂住开始滴答出血的鼻子，却掩不住声音里的笑意。他的瞳孔在日光灯的直射下收缩，露出更多金色的虹膜，倒映着对方怒气冲冲的脸。

04:22:15

酒井户其实并不知道现在该做什么，他从一个小时前就已经是这样的状态了，不可解的常理和愤怒和困惑占满了他所有的逻辑回路，就像一台被沉入海水的笔记本电脑，主板早就随着最初的哧啦一声烧坏了，剩下的只是零件们顽固地拼成原本的形状不至散架而已。

他也不知道自己怎么就答应了那个人。或许是无物可失去的绝望，或许是想要赌一把的侥幸，他根本不认识他，如果不是被关在了一起，强制配对，他这辈子都不会去想象自己和男人交合的场景。

现在他躺在床上，就在他最初醒来的位置，看着另外一个人忙着做些准备工作。柜子里原来还有凡士林，他其实看到了，但当时并没有意识到是要用在这种场合下的。

那人说着想帮他，其实也只是这个房间的共犯而已。他愤怒而又不甘，但能做的也只有不要让泪水流出来。人的生理反应是真的很讨厌。明明应该愤怒的时候却指挥分泌出大量的眼泪，仿佛眼泪也能当作某种武器一般，只会让敌人更加轻视自己。敌人？敌人是谁？在这种场合下，可能就是这个世界吧。世界正在以我为食。

酒井户胡思乱想着，没注意到穴井户已经回到床前，他脱掉了外面的蓝色风衣，只穿着白衬衫，看起来像个第一次在女朋友家里过夜的大学生一样无措，他忽然烦躁起来。

“要做就赶快，就算我准备好履行我的‘义务’了，你要是硬不起来可就麻烦了，”酒井户坐起来，解开短裤的扣子。“还是说需要我帮你什么的？先说好我不帮男人口交。”

穴井户低头望着他，脸上的笑容愈发明显，“不，那倒不用，当然如果你愿意的话我倒是不排斥为你口交。”他舔舔嘴唇。“我只是在想……你应该是第一次吧？上来就是插入式性交会不会对你负担太大了。”

“别性交不性交的，”酒井户打断他。“就当这是我们为了出去不得不做的行为。不是为了繁衍也不是为了取乐，好吗？速战速决。”

“好吧，我本来还想要不要从接吻开始。”穴井户笑得很开心，“不过你说错了，我们确实是在为了繁衍而做这样的事，只不过不是为了我们自己，而已。”

穴井户拉下牛仔裤的拉链，他的性器已经在内裤里膨胀出一座小山，他把酒井户的双腿推折起来，缺少了黑色紧身裤包裹的光滑臀部暴露在灯光下显得更加惨白。

酒井户深吸一口气，扭过头去，他还没有在自己被侵犯的时候欣赏凶手的兴趣。他只希望这一切早点结束，最好能在下一秒就发现这其实只是个噩梦，而他在自己的床上醒来，五分钟之后现在发生的一切就会被他抛诸脑后。

有什么冰凉的东西涂上了他的后穴，酒井户吓了一跳，随后想起来，凡士林，对了，看来穴井户并不是那种以欣赏别人惨状为乐的虐待狂。他努力调匀呼吸，在对方的手指探入的时候咬住下唇，括约肌被强行撑开的异物感让他心脏砰砰直跳。穴井户的动作很温柔，确认穴口已经习惯了他的中指之后缓缓地又抽插了几次，才开始探入另一根手指。

酒井户忍耐着不让呻吟跑出喉咙，被温柔抚慰的地方升腾起一种奇妙的快感，他不敢相信自己这么快就进入了状态，难道这也是人体改造的副作用？还是它们也改造了他的脑子，好令他更容易接受这样的侵犯，更顺利地孕育它们的宝宝。他忽然害怕起来，双手忍不住紧紧捂住嘴巴，颤抖着，尽量不去想接下来发生的事，把身体全部交给正在耐心开拓他的男人。

04:52:49

“啊、啊……呼…好棒……”

男人仰起头，没有丝毫掩饰，坦诚地呻吟出最原始的快乐。戴着三连指环的手指微微用力，身下男人的腰际顿时浮现一片红痕。在他因快感而嘶哑的声音里交织着另一种喘息，压抑而隐忍。

酒井户努力在穴井户大开大合的冲撞中维持住平衡，咬着围巾，仿佛正在受难的安德洛墨得。  
但那并非出于痛苦，相反地，每次被贯穿带来的闪电般的快感才是真正折磨他的缘由。他的腿不由自主地夹紧穴井户的腰，似乎在求他慢一点，又似乎不愿意放开他离开自己的身体。自相矛盾的感情几乎将他撕裂。

“哈……你真的是第一次吗？这个反应也太棒了吧……哈哈、”  
蓝发男人低头，再次把红热的肉刃凶狠地捅进酒井户的身体，满意地看到对方被逼出一声近乎绝望的抽泣，“偶尔稍微享受一下也不坏吧？我觉得我的技术还挺不错的。”

“闭-闭嘴……咕呜、”

毫无说服力的姿势和表情，只会让人更想蹂躏你啊。穴井户心想，故意将性器抽出大半，龟头在某个每次划过都会让身体主人不自觉紧缩一下的地方慢吞吞地研磨。酒井户的脸颊已经憋得像要滴出血来，眼眶湿漉漉的，口鼻都埋在围巾里，像要把自己活活闷死一般倔强地拒绝发出任何一丝有讨饶意味的声音。“窒息play吗？也不错，不过遗憾的是我还没有奸尸的爱好。”  
穴井户调笑着，同时对身下人的顽固无可奈何。  
但就算意志再怎么坚强，依旧无法阻止身体的自然反应，食髓知味的小穴讨好似的一吸一吸，似乎在催他赶紧在里面播种吧，你难道不想占有这个可爱的柔韧而坚强的身体吗，已经被犁得松软的土地正等待着雨云的光顾。  
他真的很有这方面的才能，纵使本人有一千个不愿意。

穴井户低头，想要更近距离地感受那被压抑着的呼吸和呜咽，他几乎想要吻上酒井户，就算舌头会被咬掉他也想尝尝那真实的滋味。粗重的喘息喷在粉发男人的脸颊，他无处可躲。  
酒井户选择紧闭双眼，围巾是他仅有的遮蔽。衣服大敞四开，男人的手肆意在他腰腹游走，甚至开始探索揉捏他胸口自己都未曾发觉的敏感之处。小小的肉粒在顽劣的指间被揉搓欺凌，快感的洪流一波一波冲击着理智的堤坝。他咬着牙，努力集中精神维持最后的尊严。没有出口的呻吟汇聚成泪水，灼烧着眼球。

而下一秒他惊叫出声。  
“……！！…不……啊…………！”  
穴井户似乎厌倦了酒井户的抵抗，干脆把他的一条腿架在臂弯上，空出来的手猝不及防握住了无人问津、正在可怜兮兮渗着前液的酒井户的阴茎。他像搁浅的鲸，呼出一首长长的悲鸣，前后双重刺激掀起的浪潮终于彻底成为灭顶之灾。

“啊、啊、啊……住手……呜啊、唔！”  
酒井户眼前一片模糊，理智和眼泪一同决堤。他挺起腰，却又抓挠着穴井户的背带和白色衬衫，敏感点被同步刺激，指环划过铃口同时身体最深处被狠狠挖掘，他再也抑制不住本能，只想大声喘息尖叫。舌尖无意识探进空气，随即被早就伺机而动的捕食者衔住，上下两张小口同时被侵犯，酒井户几乎痉挛般挺直了身体，冷冰冰的泪濡湿了鬓角。  
另一个人的舌头搅得他意乱神迷，无暇分心去思考，随着本能的波浪载浮载沉，来自下身的冲撞丝毫未停，甚至加快了速度，他的双手被死死钉在床上，全身上下唯一自由的只有无助横流的泪水。

“唔……嗯唔……”随着最后几下冲刺，穴井户吮吸着他的舌，满足而绵长地全部射在了被用三角形标记过的肚子里。

05:28:32

『 激活完成 』

穴井户扭头看向镜子的方位，在确认了中央出现的四个红色大字以后酒井户虚脱般躺回床上，脸上的泪痕和被自己的精液弄得一塌糊涂的胸腹部都还是湿的。穴井户看着他，然后伸手指蘸了一点放进嘴里。酒井户闭上眼睛，扭过头去，下定决心不要再和这个人扯上关系了。

“所以你到底为什么那么不愿意承认自己的感受呢？”穴井户品尝完毕，又蹲下，扒在床边，嗅起了酒井户的头发。“明明你也很有感觉的不是吗？这里只有我们两个，完全没必要对自己这么严苛。我相信就算是斯多葛本人也会同意这个观点的。”

疲累得要命的酒井户无意识地轻轻触碰着自己的腹部。他现在只想一觉睡到八小时后然后出去，就再也不用和这个恼人的思维跳脱的精神病呆在一起了。  
然而事与愿违，对方看他没有反应竟然开始变本加厉，湿热的呼气弄得他耳朵不可忽视的痒，甚至开始舔舐他的耳廓背面。他忍无可忍，一巴掌拍过去。

“如果这里没有你，我倒是真的可能就直接按要求生了，”酒井户咬牙切齿。“而且你的任务已经完成了，现在给我滚。”

“原来如此，因为有同类观测所以才必须维持社会形态的自我吗……”挨了一巴掌的穴井户并没有乖乖听话到一边去，反而拄着下巴开始欣赏起酒井户的脸。漂亮的绿色眼珠镶在哭红了的眼眶里真是格外惹人怜爱。“这样说来，如果‘社会’的道德标准和自身不同的时候你要怎么办呢？”  
他指指镜子。“这位——明显不能以人类的标准划分，而我，觉得享受性爱不是一件羞耻的事，就算是被迫发生的，只要你没有办法去改变，那享受当下也未尝不是一种合理的判断。”他伸出手指试图逗弄酒井户抿起的粉唇，却被牢牢抓住。

“听强奸犯诡辩真是令人作呕。”  
冷酷无情的眼神直直插进穴井户的脊柱，海啸般激起他从未感受过的兴奋。“强奸吗……好伤心，明明我也是受害者，”他在手指被对方掰断之前终于抽了回来。“我只是想要让你不那么痛苦而已，对你也没有好处，对我也没有。实际上，如果你不生然后我们一起死在房间里，可能才是对我来说最理想的选择。”穴井户眉眼垂得更低，几乎像是一个苦笑。

酒井户没有理他。他翻了个身，将脊背朝向那个喋喋不休的男人，很快睡着了。

06:10:07

酒井户爬起来，头晕目眩，还没来得及找到身体的平衡就慌忙捂住了嘴，一阵反胃感涌上喉头。他被呛得干呕了几下，声音惊醒了正靠着躺椅底座休息的穴井户。

“怎么了？”穴井户靠过来，一只手放在他背上轻轻捋顺。随后他反应过来。“噢……”

酒井户说不出话，感觉一张口就要把胃袋翻出来，明明什么也没吃，只喝了柜子里的瓶装水，反胃感却依然如此强烈。这时又一波新的不适袭来，呕不出的感觉化成泪水冲上眼眶，他坐在床边，脊柱深深地弯成一个半圆，两脚无意识地踮起，干呕着。  
另一个人找来了一个垃圾桶放在他的脚边，随后在他身旁坐下，轻柔顺着他的背。酒井户无力驱赶，事实上他的注意力已经差不多被身体各处涌出的不适占满了，有人陪在身边反而带来一种本能的安慰。他咳了两声，接过对方递过来的拧开的瓶装水，仰头灌了几口。

“看来也会有真实的妊娠反应呢。”  
穴井户的视线跟随着一道从他嘴边滑下的水滴，直到它被袖子擦去，如此分析道。凉凉的水带着温度消失在食管深处，暂时压抑了呕吐的冲动。

镜子里现在有两个坐在一起的人，还有静静流逝的两排倒计时。

酒井户拧着眉毛，捂着肚子，他没想过会有这么真实的体验，或者说，直到实际发生为止，体验才是“真实”的。尽管知道再多生理知识，没有与之相应的部位，一切都只是轻飘飘的纸上谈兵。他现在无比迫切地希望时间能够过得快一点，哪怕之后的生理反应提前到来，但那也意味着噩梦可以更快结束。但他现在能做的事情只有忍——

“不会有流产或者早产之类的情况发生吗？”  
穴井户突然朝镜子发问。一旁的男人惊讶地看向他。

“以目前母体体征判断，流产概率低于0.0015%，早产风险低。不过以防万一，条件允许时应进行催化。”

“催化？”

“补充来自母体以外的供养，可使胚胎提前进入成熟期。”

两个人琢磨了一会儿，随后不约而同四目相对。  
酒井户张口，正欲拒绝，让穴井户放着他静静过完剩下六个小时，却在这时被突如其来的绞痛和眩晕袭击了。穴井户眼疾手快接住抽搐着倒下的男人，擦去他额角突然冒出的大颗冷汗，柔声道：  
“我觉得我们还是应该试一次。”

他把酒井户从床上抱起来，安置到躺椅上。自从他们弄明白这个房间的机制之后就自然意识到了这看起来像躺椅的设施并不是牙科，而是产科用的。光裸的小腿被抬到扶手前侧的帆布腿架上，双腿半固定在一个打开的位置。酒井户低声呻吟着，脑子里的天旋地转更加剧促进了恶心感，却又无物可吐，他掐住自己的脖子试图阻止愈发汹涌的返酸，这时，一只更大的手抚了上来，温柔地拉开了它们。  
“一切都会好的，我会让一切都好起来的，好吗？所以不要再伤害你自己，专心感受我就好。”

穴井户舔得很认真，食指在铃口轻轻揉捻着，其余四根手指包裹柱身，舌头从系带起始一路滑到冠状沟，细致而专心地照顾到每道沟壑，手指也顺势向下，圈住根部，一边上下撸动着一边小幅度地收缩放松，极有技巧的手口并用令酒井户不知不觉提高了呻吟的音量，也从痛苦更多地带上了兴奋的调子。似乎这些还不够似的，在侧过头用唇舌照顾过一遍茎身之后，穴井户继续向下，吻上年轻的囊袋，含住其中一侧小球用灵活舌尖挑逗。温暖的口腔刺激得酒井户有些喘不过气，本来紧抓着扶手的手无意识地转移到腿间的蓝毛脑袋上，指缝顺着方向慢慢捏紧，片刻后白色的精华便溅在了早一步等在那里的口腔里。

穴井户站起来，擦掉鼻梁和下巴上的精液，并没有在意刘海上挂着的那几道，他把整根手指都塞进嘴里，一边品尝余味一边居高临下地欣赏着射精后有些脱力、把脸扭向一边的粉发青年。

他那么坚强，就算布满裂痕也不会轻易破碎，无力落在胸前随着呼吸起伏的手和略微失焦却依旧明亮的碧眼凝聚着希腊悲剧般的美感。  
穴井户感到胸中涌出一股热烈的感情，想要崇拜他，想要摧毁他，保护他不受痛苦侵扰同时又想看他被剥夺更多理性，是司祭也是圣娼，如果房间的目的只是要借用他的身体，那么余下的灵魂便由我偷偷取食，而他一无所知，生命之火愈发努力地舞蹈，直至令我目眩神迷。

穴井户再次蹲下，这次的目标是阴囊下面紧闭的入口。他像刚刚伺候前面阳具一般虔诚地舔吸着，舌尖刺探着皱褶里面，拇指从两边微微发力，括约肌被扯出一道缝隙，舌头趁虚而入，直捣得酒井户惊喘一声，腰部难耐地挺起，给他一个更加舒服的角度，勾出被锁着的欲望。

“嗯……哈啊……不要……”  
酒井户又习惯性地紧抓着围巾挡在嘴巴前面，好像这样就能堵住流泻而出的甜腻呻吟，他想要合上大腿，然而托架和躺椅的角度让他无从发力，只能眼睁睁地看着自己的小兄弟在蓝发男人的舔弄下又充血硬挺起来。穴井户的鼻子埋在会阴处，呼吸都惹得他奇痒难耐。他眼睛半阖，金黄色的瞳孔似笑非笑注视着酒井户，令他下意识地又把围巾拉高了几分。

待到酒井户的后穴已经再次放松柔软到可以轻松放入中指和无名指后，穴井户拉开裤链，释放出早已蓄势待发的性器，抬头瞥见酒井户想要藏起来的半边表情。“好像很期待的样子呢，果然，还是诚实一些比较轻松吧？”

酒井户无声移开目光，穴井户笑笑，把这当作是默认。

“‘它们屈身，将子生下，就除掉疼痛。”*

*：约伯记39:3

\---

穴井户挺进得很慢很慢，一方面是想要给他尽可能的温柔，另一方面则是由于酒井户不时因腹中绞痛而面色苍白地缩紧身体，卡得穴井户也不得不屏住呼吸，暂时停止开拓。当阳根推到底时二人都已经是大汗淋漓。  
酒井户咬着手指关节，努力做着深呼吸，试图缓解腹中的压迫感，穴口的酸麻刺激得他的阴茎也开始流泪。他发出一声几不可闻的呜咽，双手移动到腹部，似乎想要隔着内脏感受他的位置。

（即使那里已经被另外的什么占据了。）

面对如此美景，穴井户并没有被冲昏头脑，他开始缓缓地向外拔出，再推入，炽热紧致的甬道笼络着坚硬肉棒不愿放开，肛口都被带得微微翻出，嫩红色的黏膜被他的傲人尺寸撑得平滑工整，每一次插入抽出都带出咕啾咕啾的淫靡水声。

性爱的快感成功让酒井户失去了足够的注意力去关注不适。和第一次做爱不同，穴井户这次极尽温柔之能事，甚至让酒井户都有些焦躁。

黄色的围巾已经掉落至胸口，而它的主人仿佛没注意到似的，咬着嘴唇，眉头皱得紧紧的，视线全部落在正有些滞涩地上下抚慰着自己的右手上。另一只手在胸前摸索，无师自通地开始隔着黑色里衣刺激已经半凸起的小豆豆，挺起胸部，无意识地轻轻哼着。穴井户咽了口口水，努力安抚又增大一圈的下半身，好不容易才重新控制住节奏。

酒井户眯起眼睛略微抬头，冷冷的白光刺进眼皮，似乎能在血液的颜色里看得到血管的形状。他快到了。呼吸越来越急促，穴井户的抽插变换了方向，专门冲着他最受不了的那一点反复冲刺，他忍不住张口好获得更多空气，浑不知自己的声音现在听起来就仿佛塞壬女妖的蛊惑，在情欲的惊涛骇浪中准确地引领着那蓝发水手的帆船，撞在名为高潮的礁石上粉身碎骨。

两个人都喘咳了好一会儿。穴井户趴在他身上，脸埋在胸口，正好对着他已经被揉搓到高高耸立的乳粒旁边，呼出的湿热气息撩拨着正异常敏感的身体，他本能地夹紧了后穴。微凉的精液不断地渗入到身体内部，被一点一滴地吸收。酒井户并不知道，他正从棉花糖般的眩晕快感中数着眼球表面炸开的微弱电火花。  
穴井户喘匀了气，正欲挣扎起身，却感觉肩颈处似乎有什么在阻拦他爬起来。是酒井户的手，温柔地一下一下拍抚着蓝色风衣的后背。还有一只胳膊环过他后脑勺，手指探进头发，漫无目的地探索来到他的耳垂后背，拨弄着已经被体温捂暖的银质耳环。

戴着耳环的男人无声地展开笑容，索性又往上拱了几下，在他乳肉之间枕得更舒服些，还埋在男人身体里的阴茎微妙被扯动，小穴受惊似的连忙收缩咬紧，就好像怕他突然反悔拔出来一样。  
穴井户盯着嘴边的硬挺奶头，加上酒井户一直轻拍他后背仿佛在哄宝宝睡觉的动作，令他忽然涌上一股强烈的胎内回归欲望。他毫不犹豫地张开嘴，衔住撑起衣服的小小肿块，像终于找到母亲乳房的新生儿一般，急切地吸咬起来。

“啊、啊…！痛……”  
胸口突如其来的拉扯疼痛唤回了一些神志，酒井户睁大眼睛，茫然寻找着痛苦来源。蓝发男人力气很大，动作就像真的要从他胸部吸出奶一样粗暴贪婪。他嘴唇包裹住整个乳晕，粗糙的舌面不停拨弄刺激已经肿胀得无比敏感的乳头，左手的三个手指掐着另一侧的尖尖。高强度的刺激令酒井户再次不由自主地流下泪来，痛苦地摇着头，试图推开盘踞在胸口的怪兽。

怪事发生了。在不间断的尖锐疼痛中，酒井户竟然觉察到了另一种冲动。胯间才又射过一次的器官竟又开始苏醒，对方似乎也有类似的反应，因为后穴里的凶器从刚刚就又开始蠢蠢欲动了。

酒井户沙哑着嗓子，咒骂正在欺负他的王八蛋，话语却颠三倒四不成逻辑，然后在复活的小穴井户的几下捣弄里融化成泡沫。模糊的咕哝带着哭腔，听起来更像是在表达快感。

穴井户终于吸得心满意足，抹着嘴抬起头，正好对上绿色的目光。他大笑着加大了摆胯的幅度，囊袋带着从穴里抽插带出的水在臀肉上撞击出啪啪的清脆响声。酒井户的腿被支架固定着，屁股无助地翘起一个正适合穴井户的阴茎操进去的完美角度。

“哈、叫出来吧…我喜欢听你叫、像刚刚那样……来吧……哈啊、唔……”  
穴井户卖力抽送着，带着水声的啪啪声越发响亮，钻进酒井户的大脑。吸收了额外养分的胚胎似乎终于开始有了实体的存在感，穴井户的每一次顶撞都会在腹腔深处形成一个回声，肚子里的压迫感变成了双倍。酒井户痛苦地扭动着，皮质扶手被他挠出道道白痕，想要逃离来自把人逼疯的快感的双重夹击。挣扎中他努力撑起眼皮，恍恍惚惚看见后面镜子上红色的倒计时跳动着。  
催化，对，脑海中降临的这个词提醒他，现在应该做的，最重要的事。

“呜……呜嗯、嗯……”低哑的呻吟从酒井户的齿间漏出，配合着一下下撞击的节奏。羞耻感依然没有完全褪去，但似乎已经没那么重要了。或许他说的对，如果你所处的环境里认为这样才是对的呢？诚实面对欲望真的是一件不好的事情吗？  
这一次，酒井户意想不到的神志清明，刚才没来得及思考的事情纷纷一件一件地浮现在脑海。屁股被穴井户凸出的髋骨撞得有些发麻，水一直流到皮质的椅面上，每次抬起腰都会有轻微的粘连感。他垂下眼睛，正好看到穴井户的家伙湿淋淋地地从肉洞抽出大半，紫红色的狰狞柱身裹着没被完全吸收的精液打成的绵密泡泡，然后又飞快地顶到底，捅得酒井户大叫一声，手指抓紧扶手，头往后仰，眼珠都微微上翻。  
刚刚那一下他确实感觉到了肚里孕育的东西的反冲，穴井户的那根太大太长，全部放进去大概能一直顶到他腹壁。但现在有东西挡在原有的路线上，穴井户的冲刺挤压着那团块向前，向下，下腹部的饱涨感混合膀胱和前列腺同时被压迫的折磨，令他根本来不及作出反应。

酒井户的舌头还伸在外面，也不知道自己已经失禁，刚刚喝进去镇压呕吐感的水一股一股断断续续地从涨得发紫的龟头喷出，把两个人腹部的衣服打得湿透。穴井户保持着埋在他体内的姿势，把他的腿从支架上放下，失去力量的小腿软绵绵地踩在产床上，穴井户搂住它们，向后拉，环绕在自己腰上，耐心地等待自己的精液全部都喷吐干净。然后他将他抱起，头靠着自己肩膀。

“好孩子……”穴井户低声说话，声音就像从海面照射进来的阳光，抵达酒井户鼓膜时只剩下摇曳不清的投影。“很棒，真的太棒了……我知道你永远不会让我失望。”

他把一动不动、靠在他怀里的粉发青年搬回到担架床上，平放，抚摸着颤动的睫毛和因为出汗而有些打结的额发。

“好好休息吧……你就需要这个。”  
我来帮助你完成剩下的。

他怜爱地在酒井户微张的嘴唇上落下一吻，同时心里某个角落正在嘲笑他这种对睡美人的王子的拙劣模仿。他拿起旁边托盘上的手术剪，将湿透的黑色紧身衣从下摆一路划开到喉咙。酒井户仍在熟睡，胸口有规律地起伏。穴井户注视着他微微凸起的小腹，下腹部的三角形刻印比起之前看到的时候似乎大了一圈。他又把目光移到失去布料遮掩的胸前，依然是男性的平坦的胸部曲线，却长出了一对又大又软的乳轮。酒井户的身体纤瘦灵活，不是那种很多肌肉的类型，而现在，这两种对立的因子竟在他身上融合得如此完美，形成一种倒错的美感。

穴井户绕到床尾，分开那双毫无抵抗的腿。

“‘爸爸’要来了哟。”他悄声说。

08:53:11

熟睡中的酒井户展现出另外一种和他清醒时的生机盎然截然不同的吸引力，就像是花开烂漫与被雪堆满枝头时的同一株樱花树，不同时节展示出不同的灵魂色彩，又比如当他睡着了，他就不会陷入肚子膨大、被迫承担不应该的任务而导致的纠结与冲突，就只是像每一个普通的、怀着爱情结晶的准妈妈，眉宇间都写着安详的神色，美丽圣洁得叫人想要落泪。

穴井户正在操着这样的他。每一下抽动都牵扯出粘哒哒的透明爱液，把他的会阴和肛门都弄得一团糟，糜烂而色情，而他本人则保持着对身体正在发生的一切都无知纯洁的样子，安静地睡着，仿佛这个世界一切的崩坏丑陋并没有降临到他的身上一样。

“呼……呼……哈啊、”  
穴井户咽了口唾沫，抬起手擦了擦额汗。他刚刚又射了一次，尽管身下那具身体的主人此刻正深陷于无知觉的睡乡当中，已经被操开的后穴还是像第一次一样，热切地欢迎着他。  
第二次他换了个姿势，半坐半躺在床上，把酒井户抱上自己大腿。这样就好像他骑在穴井户腰上一样，重力帮助他很轻易地就把穴井户的器官吃进屁股里。顶到最深处的时候酒井户皱着眉头轻轻呻吟了一声，不过并没有醒。穴井户温柔地抚摸他光裸的后背，就像抚摸一只从来没有学习过如何飞行的小鸽子，同时啄吻着耳边突突跳动的动脉。

“来吧……”穴井户手臂收紧，牢牢搂住酒井户的腰，“不知道要到什么程度你才会醒来呢？”  
伴随着咕啾咕啾的水声，酒井户的后穴开始承受新一波的快速攻击，由于姿势的原因，每一下抽插都会让穴井户绷紧的大腿撞上他的臀部，撞得整个人一颠一颠的。穴井户的手向下滑，抓住那小巧且富有弹性的两团肉，手指陷进去又松开，过足了瘾之后便毫不留情地向两边拉开，迫使可怜的小穴完全暴露出来。他调整了一下姿势，面对着镜子，正好能看见他和酒井户连接的地方。粗而直的阴茎深深地陷在水嫩红润的肉洞里面，抽出，紧接着狠狠捅进去，撞得他臀肉都荡起一道波纹。“啪！啪！啪！！”让人面红耳赤的拍打声似乎并没有敲醒他的意识。  
不知道他在梦里都会梦见些什么，有没有梦见自己正在被人侵犯？  
穴井户恶意地用舌头沿着酒井户左耳软骨一路舔到耳垂，声音黏泞地钻进耳孔。搭在他肩上的手指不自觉地握紧，内壁痉挛着吸附肉棒。穴井户干脆站起身，抱着怀中人靠近镜子，他小心翼翼地用手护住对方的背，维持着重心，另一只手抬起他的大腿固定在自己腰上，随后满意地看着镜子里自己的小兄弟再次开始在嫩穴里进进出出。

酒井户意识朦胧，脑中还在继续播放刚才梦里的情节，一时无法理解现状。他从穴井户肩膀上抬起脑袋，眼睛睁开一条缝似乎想确认一下自己在哪里，他低头看见对方的腹肌正顶着自己凸起的肚子，汗水顺着对方的胸膛一路滑进两人挨着的缝隙不见，他迷迷糊糊只觉得好像也没有哪里不对，尾椎传来的酸胀快感持续麻痹着他的神经，他忍不住伸手把对方的脖子抱得又紧了些。  
当穴井户再一次释放在他身体深处时他已经又睡着了。被折腾了半天的穴口缓缓吐出沾满液体的龟头，发出啵的一声，聚拢成几个红肿的肉瓣，还余情未了一般牵出一条长丝。

穴井户拧开一瓶水猛灌几口，刚刚的耕耘着实把他累坏了。他把手放在酒井户的肚子上，里面还很安静，穴井户想象着细胞疯狂地分裂，不知餍足地吞噬着酒井户和他分别提供的养分，无耻地霸占着这个男人无辜的身体。 他突然没来由地感到一阵厌烦，缩回手，在风衣下摆擦了擦。

tbc.


End file.
